


Spirit Walking in another Dimension is Dangerous to Ones Health

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Eldritch Terrors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mountains of Madness, Sabrina is the worst, So much is honestly going to happen in this it is going to get really weird, Spirit Walking, Zarie is otp, cthulhu - Freeform, mythos, other dimensions, seriously this is going to be so messed up, will update when i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Mambo Marie's point of view (ish at times). What are the Eldritch Terrors? How can she be of help, by spirit walking of course? Only one book has the answers as to what they are about to face, and only Mambo Marie can get the book and read its contents in an effort to help save the Spellman's, Greendale, the world and possibly even the universe. Will Update Sporadically and may change the title not sure yet.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Eve/Lilith, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Mary Wardwell/someone, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. The Perilous Library

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know why am I posting another story when I have so many to finish!? Well, sometimes kids you get an idea in your head and you just have to write it out. This idea has been spinning in my head since the first episode of Part Three. I know people had issues with the season but I loved it, I love that the Eldritch Terrors are being introduced (HP Lovecraft for the win!) and I am loving Mambo Marie (Skye P. Marshall) and Zelda together. I am a big Madam Spellman fan I mean obviously if you have read previous things by me, however the chemistry between Marie and Zelda is...very good and I am not opposed to Zarie being endgame solely because Zelda is my favorite character and she deserves happiness and someone that she can open up to and be and feel safe with and I honestly think that is Marie. Anyways, enough of my rambling here is this thing that has been in my head!

The old clock falling was a sign, the winds changing direction was another sign and the dead coming back to life was a third sign however the Spellman family didn’t know why would they, they were merely witches. Marie’s eyes shot open as her breaths turned into deep pants it was coming the darkness that she sensed so many years ago, far too many years to even count. The candles in the room cast a hazy glow about the room, glancing over at the clock on her own bedroom wall she noticed that it showed no signs of life; it was here. The bedroom door opening revealing Zelda as she slipped in quietly calmed Marie slightly, she would do anything in her power to protect this woman and to make sure she lived to be an old woman.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”   
Chuckling Marie stood and smiled at Zelda. “I was in commune with my met tet, the darkness that I spoke of is here Zelda we do not have much time in fact we are out of time.”   
Zelda followed Marie’s line of sight and noticed the clock as well. “The clock in our kitchen fell the other day, and the others have been stopping as well.”  
Marie nodded and looked back to the witch. “Yes, the thing has dominion over such things. We need to convene with the coven and call upon as many as we can.”  
“Well whatever it is I am sure we can destroy it.”  
Smiling sadly Marie walked up to Zelda and took ahold of her hands and pulled her in to her arms and held her tightly. “Ma Cherie, this thing can not be destroyed it is tout-puissant.”   
Breaking the embrace slightly the two women looked at each other understanding passing between them. “What do we do then?”  
Raising a hand and caressing Zelda’s cheek Marie moved in slightly and kissed the other woman as if it would be the last time.

Looking about the Desecrated Church Marie knew that the number of witches, warlocks, cultists and even mortals would not be enough they needed more or just one very strong ally. As everyone spoke Marie walked over to Sabrina who sat with her friends, the young witch looked at her and Marie saw all of the secrets the girl has in just that one look. The child created a time paradox one that could destroy them all, Zelda had said her niece was reckless but this was beyond reckless.

“Sabrina, may we speak in privee yeah?”  
“Uh, sure talk to you guys in a minute.” Sabrina stood up and the two walked off to the side.  
Sabrina turned and tried to give Marie her innocent face. “If this is about you and my Aunt I don’t want to know.”  
As Sabrina chuckled Marie smiled lightly at the girl and nodded her head. “Non, this is about you being here but also being in l’enfer I saw it le paradoxe you made.”  
The look on Sabrina’s face said everything. “Listen I…”  
“Child, you listen to me what you have done is cataclysmique this thing that is coming is thanks to you losing focus. This thing ne peux pas mourir, it is immortel, it make your father look weak.” The fear that set into Sabrina’s eyes told Marie she was driving the seriousness of the situation home, taking a step forward and letting her calming energy travel to the girl so she knew she meant no true harm. “I can help, but this is…pas assez. Many will and could die, child you must learn garder le focus.” Nodding Marie walked away and towards Zelda who looked at her with a questioning look smiling and shaking her head she saw Zelda visibly relax and go back to speaking with Gryla.

The walls were dark and felt alive as she walked along the corridor, the library she was in seek of could only be reached through the mind and would take much time so much time that many had died on this journey but she knew she could do it she had to do it to get the answers that Zelda and her family needed. She was so deeply under and walking the paths that she didn’t notice the presence of Zelda walking into her room or the sheer panic of Zelda’s voice as she called for help.  
“She is spirit walking, but deeply I haven’t seen or read anything like this.” Prudence spoke as she looked at Mambo Marie who sat so deeply under her meditation that she looked as still as a corpse. The young witch spotted an open book and begun looking through it.  
Zelda spotting the book in Prudence’s hands walked over to her. “What is it?”  
Shaking her head and looking at Zelda then at the others. “I don’t really know but I think it has something to do with the Eldritch Terrors my father spoke of, it says that the knowledge is in the mind and only the strongest can reach the library which will hold the answers.”  
“Does it say anything else?” Zelda took the book and walked back towards Marie as Hilda checked Marie’s pulse getting a positive nod she looked over at the younger witches and warlocks in the room.  
“It mentions a name but I can’t say it, here.” Stepping up Prudence points to the name in the book.  
“Cthulhu.” Zelda says as best as she can, the lights begun to flicker rapidly then as quickly as they flickered, they burnt out. Kneeling down slowly, Zelda looked at Marie as she meditated reaching out and cupping a cheek gently Zelda nodded firmly.  
“She can do it, if anyone can it is her.” The firmness and pure belief in Zelda’s words calmed everyone but also surprised everyone at the gentleness that also somehow laced the voice.  
Marie felt a tightness in her chest, slowing down but not stopping because she knew if she stopped before reaching the library, she was dead Marie tried to get her heartrate and breathing back to center. Stumbling at the feel of a hand on her cheek, a hand that she recognized Marie continued her steps and listened as she heard Zelda speak. Letting a tear break free Marie picked up her pace, she was going to reach the library Zelda believed she could do it and that was all she needed.  
Reaching out with her mind and soul Marie felt prickling’s of magic hit hers she was close so very close, mustering up strength Marie ran the magic hitting her more and more with each step until it slammed into her like a wall causing her to fly back. Gasping as her back hit hard ground Marie sat up quickly and froze, there in front of her stood three bookshelves the library wasn’t vast but why would something so unknown have many books on it. Getting up quickly Marie walked over and started removing book after book trying to find the exact one, she needed, looking through a small book that held a language she did not know Marie stalled as the smell of something ancient and putrid over took her senses. The book was not on the shelves, but it was near turning and spotting a chair that was not there earlier Marie slid the book back into the shelf and went and sat in the chair.  
“I seek the book with the name that is not spoken, with the language that pierces the ears, with the information about The Great One!” Speaking firmly Marie felt more power hit her as the chair disappeared and the contents of the darkened room slip away, a high-pitched screech hit her ears and a darkness that her eyes felt was to bright took over.   
Refusing to shut her eyes or let the things get to her Marie let herself float in the darkness. “I seek the book with the name that is not spoken, with the language that pierces the ears, with the information about The Great One!”   
The power was overwhelming now, it was pressing into her from all directions gasping Marie felt her lungs sinking and heart stalling. She would not lose; she would get the book. “I seek the book with the name that is not spoken, with the language that pierces the ears, with the information about The Great One!” No more breath no more sight nothing everything felt gone but yet everything felt whole and complete.  
Gasping Marie sat up and came too her mind racing, reaching up and grabbing her head Marie screamed or at least she felt herself screaming but she could not hear it not with the loud ringing in her ear. Feeling Zelda’s arms wrap around her did she finally feel calm just as everything stopped again and she felt sleep claim her.  
“What in the Heaven was that?” Sabrina asked as the Spellman family along with Prudence and the Hedge witches stood watch over Marie as the woman begun falling under some sort of fever her words if they could be described as such slurred and clicked in a way no one had heard.   
Before anyone could reply to Sabrina’s question the lights begun to flicker again, Marie’s words became faster as a wind begun to swirl around the room. All of the occupants took hands and stepped back right as Marie’s body raised from the bed and bits of darkness slid along the walls and towards her, Zelda took a step towards her but was held back by Hilda who shook her head at her sister.  
“We don’t know what this is, it could kill you!” Hilda spoke firmly. The sheer fear and worry in Zelda’s and even Prudence’s features told everyone something bad was happening, everyone begun to collapse to the ground trying to catch their breaths as the air started getting sucked away and the black creatures wrapped themselves around Marie whose words finally stalled as a light burst forth and filled the room.  
“I seek the book with the name that is not spoken,” Marie’s body begun to lower as her words became clearer. “with the language the pierces the ears,” Her body set down gently as air filled the room and lungs once again. “with the information about The Great One.”   
Gasping awake Marie sat up and looked around the room her arms clutching an ancient looking leather-bound book, Zelda was up first and already had her arms around the other woman not caring for once about everyone seeing her emotions. “Don’t ever do that again.”   
Marie nodded into Zelda’s neck. “Non, ma Cherie I will not do it again.” The words were an easy promise for the journey for the information can only ever be made once and much like everything it came with a price.


	2. Voir le Livre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (Took a page from GRR Martin.) She is going down, don't worry I will be taking care of Faustus...soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kay for kicking me for not posting the next chapter! You were right I am sitting on this since I am trying to finish other things up, so as a way of apology here is chapter two I hope it is good.   
> Kudos, Comments and Subscribe if you want. *shrug* *falls to knees and begs* PLEASE!!!

She felt weak, for the first time in her long life her power was feeling drained this was to be her price one of many she was going to have to pay in full but she still had power it was limited but it was there and she would use every last bit of it if she had too. Lifting the sleeve of her dress Marie saw the signs of age on her skin, it wasn’t something overly prominent nobody would actually notice it but Marie would for she had been in this body for hundreds of years she knew every mark on her flesh and these marks were new. This would be her last fight, she felt it in her bones. Looking at the book that once held a language she did not know Marie felt the headache coming, each time she read from the book she would soon get hit with the feeling of a hammer hitting her skull.

Looking away from the pages as Zelda walked in with a tray that held tea and a slight smile that soon turned to concern as she walked over quickly and took ahold of her face and wiped blood away from her nose. “Marie, what is happening?”

“Nothing to worry about now Ma Cherie.” Marie spoke lightly as she leaned forward and kissed Zelda lightly, time was not on their side but she would make the best of it.

Lying in bed Marie brushed Zelda’s red hair from her face and watched as the woman slept, this was the only time Zelda looked at peace. Brushing a tear from her face Marie had loved this woman before she even met her, when she would converse with her met tet they would tell her about Zelda from the witches likes to her dislikes, her history everything. This witch was her soulmate but she would get so little time with her it wasn’t fair, sitting up slowly as to not disturb the at peace woman beside her Marie got up and slipped into Zelda’s sleeping gown the silk causing a cooling effect on her skin. Smiling Marie walked out of the room slowly, it wasn’t until she was to the stairs that she realized that she had the book in her arms. When did that get there?

The chill that ran up her spin told her this book had a presence of its own, sighing as she made her decent down the stairs and into the kitchen Marie turned the stove top on and filled the tea kettle up with water sitting in Sabrina’s usual seat Marie waited for the water and while she did she would read the book. Zelda shaking her brought her out of the book, the sound of the tea kettle hissing and the looks of concern on each of the Spellman’s told Marie she hadn’t just sat down to read the book.

Zelda’s firm and husky voice hit Marie’s ears. “I believe this book is dangerous and you should stop reading it.”

Nodding Marie replied as she stood up slowly, Zelda helping her do so. “It is dangereuse and I should stop but…I cannot Ma Cherie.”

“Marie, “

“Non, we will all die I…”

“It is killing you, each time you read from it you get weaker I can barely feel your power.” Zelda spoke the level of concern in her voice shook Marie to her core, she knew Zelda felt their connection but this proved even further she was starting to understand it.

Sighing Marie looked down at the book sitting on the table, it was thin barely any pages but each page held so much weight to it that it felt like an eternity to read even a singular piece of it. Lifting her hand Marie went to touch the book. “It has all the answers.”

“Marie?” Sounds slipped away until there was only the feeling of the power the book held drawing Marie in, Zelda’s hand slipping into hers and moving her away from the table and consequently the book brought Marie back to reality. “Marie, what have you learned from this book?”

“Huh?”

“The book you just said it has all the answers, what answers have you gotten from it?”

How did Zelda not know? I had gotten so many answers from it, I had been reading it for days. “Many, days I have been reading this you know.”

“Marie, it has only been a singular day, and you haven’t turned a page.”

Marie shook her head as Zelda looked at her then at her small family who also held looks of great concern. Looking back at Zelda as the woman turned and reached for the book, nobody is allowed to touch the book. “Non!” Going towards the book Marie swept it up into her arms, a large amount of power blasting from her causing Zelda to stumble back.

“Marie.” Zelda’s voice was soft and filled with fear, shaking her head as pain hit her and nausea filled the pit of her stomach. Something was terribly wrong, feeling her knees hit the ground Marie felt her body crumbling inside Zelda was right but she couldn’t let anyone else take on the book.

Her stomach dropped and she couldn’t hold the contents of her stomach in anymore luckily Hilda and Zelda both were by her side in a moment with a bowl at the ready to catch the sickness that spilled from her lips. This sickness wasn’t a normal sickness the blackness of it was far to dark to be of this world and the way it moved as if it held a life of its own. Once controlled the bowl was set down and Marie felt the pain recede and a lightness surround her, taking a deep breath she realized the lightness was Zelda’s arms wrapped around her for such a dark witch she held so much light if only she would let it out more.

“What is this book doing?”

“It is le ramassage.” Exhaustion over took and she couldn’t fight it.

Groaning as pain show through her back and knees Marie awoke and looked around the room she was in, it was Zelda’s room panic filtered into her as to the whereabouts of the book but soon calmed upon realizing she had it in her arms. Sitting up slowly to only spot Zelda sitting asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, setting the book on the night stand Marie forced herself to not open it but to instead look at Zelda and channeling out what little magic she could. Zelda’s eyes fluttered open revealing the concerned green eyes. “Your awake.”

Nodding and humming Marie looked down at her hands, more signs of ageing again she knew that no one else saw them but soon they would be spotted. “What have you read in this book?” Zelda was now sitting next to her a move Marie did not see nor sense, how was that she was depleting so much in her own power but yet she felt her mind was gaining so much.

“You do not read the book, you voir the book.”

“See, how do you see the book?”

“It lets you if you have been found…meritant.” Marie saw the skepticism pass over Zelda’s features, not wanting to discuss the book anymore Marie moved and captured Zelda’s lips with her own she needed to clear her mind and what better way than to focus on bringing Zelda Spellman pleasure.

It felt like weeks had passed but Zelda was good at reminding her it had been six days, there was much movement inside the house. Apparently, the outside world was growing dark so all of the witches, warlocks, occultists and mortals were now staying inside the Spellman house. Marie saw all of them but she did not notice as she processed through the information she had gained in the book, sitting in the parlor she heard all of the different voices rising and lowering as they all tried to think of a plan. None of it would work there was only one way to stop what was already in motion she felt the words leave her lips but she did not listen to them, the voices stopped and faces looked at her but again she saw nothing for everything seemed to slip through the cracks of time and even space itself.

Coming to Marie focused back on the room, however she wasn’t on the couch anymore instead she was on the floor and Zelda was kneeling in front of her holding her up. Letting her senses spill out Marie felt the shift of the axis, the changing of the winds. The mortals had the most concern on their faces, it made sense they were just told about magic and the existence of other dimensions barely a few days ago. “We must close le paradoxe.”

The look that overtook Sabrina and Ambrose’s face told everyone in the room that whatever paradox Marie spoke of they knew something of it.

“What paradox is she talking about?” Zelda’s voice had risen as she looked at Sabrina and Ambrose, the two glanced at each other and Ambrose shrugged and shook his head.

“Auntie…”

“No, Ambrose you can’t tell…”

“During the fight with the Pagans, she created le paradoxe and did not close it leaving her here and her other half below.” Slowly Marie stood on shaky legs, waving off help. “There was a being of time that was forgotten, your ex mari got ahold of the egg it was sealed inside and he released it.” Staggering and catching herself with help from the wall Marie felt the axis shift again, it kept shifting and she couldn’t keep steady as it moved.

Zelda walked towards her but she put her hands up before shutting her eyes and trying to center her mind, everything inside was murky when it was once bright her soul now felt shriveled. She had to think of what she had seen in the book, what did she see? A box, no a cell that was it. Gasping at the sensation of her lungs being compressed Marie fell to the floor grasping at her throat trying to speak, she sensed Zelda by her side in a second along with Hilda muttering any and all healing spells she could think of.

“This is all happening because of you, what have you done Sabrina?” Zelda’s voice hit Marie’s ears, the anger and the complete overwhelming emotions that she could feel in them took over Marie. Grabbing Zelda’s hands, she pulled Zelda’s attention from Sabrina.

“Endiguement, it is immortel only endiguement.” Each word constricted her lungs further, she had to tell Zelda the words. Pulling Zelda towards her she spoke the words knowing she would remember them, knowing that Zelda the woman who knew practically every language would figure it out. And that is when she saw them her met tet standing just before her its hand outstretched.

“Marie?” Zelda whispered as she saw Marie’s eyes glazing over and starting to lose the shine in them. “No, Marie look at me!”

“Doit partir.” Marie felt that last bit of air slip between her lips as the soul reached out and touched her met tet’s waiting hand, she did her job she gave them the answers.

“Marie!” Zelda yelled leaning over the woman’s body she shook her as hard as she could but the eyes remained closed and the woman’s body unmoving. “We have to put her in the Cain Pit!”

Hilda looked on with tears in her eyes as her sister crumbled in front of her, she had held her sister through many breakdowns but this was soul wrenching. Reaching out to steady Zelda she spoke as gently as she could. “Zelds, I don’t know if…”

“It’ll work, it has to work!” Zelda’s words came out choked in between Zelda’s sobs.

Looking on the Spellman family stood and watched as Zelda sat in front of the newly made grave muttering various spells and prayers to any and all deity that would respond.

“Sabrina, did you really create a time paradox?”

Sabrina’s look of guilt told Hilda everything. “Sabrina,”

“I know Aunt Hilda, but it made sense at the time I didn’t think…”

Sabrina always had a way of riling someone up. “Exactly Sabrina you didn’t think! Like your Aunt Zelda said we need to talk to each other, you could have told Ambrose, Prudence and Marie what was happening. This could have been avoided, if you had just thought!”

“It’ll be okay I will fix everything; Marie will come back to life after some time in the Cain Pit or if I can just fix everything from happening and everything will be all right with the world.”

Hilda couldn’t help but laugh and look over at Ambrose who stood shaking his head in disbelief. “Sabrina, what if you cannot fix this your Aunt Zelda is not going to recover from this. I have held that woman as she has cried countless times through many hard times but this, I have never seen my sister like this. We all know Marie is not coming out of that Cain Pit in this time.”

“Then we just create one where she does!” Sabrina shrugged as if it all made sense.

“Sabrina…no Sabrina!” And in a swirl of fire the girl was gone.


	3. No Harm Ever Came From Reading a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is depressed and angry, a possible plan to take care of the Eldritch Terrors and Lilith gets put on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I was sitting on this chapter, do so much editing to the point where I was finally happy with it so here is chapter three of ten!   
> Also, let me see some kudos and comments they keep me going!

Landing in Pandemonium Sabrina moved quickly and quietly hoping to not be spotted by anyone save the one person she was looking for, which honestly surprised her. Spotting the room Sabrina opened the door and spotted Lilith standing by a window.

“Sabrina.”

“Lilith.”

“What do you want?”

“There are two of me and…” Lilith held up a hand and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Yes, yes I am aware there are two of you and that you have created a time paradox.”

“How, right you see everything? Okay, well since you know about all of this it will make things easier. While creating this paradox it allowed Blackwood to steal back an egg this egg apparently contained the Eldritch terrors and he well released them and Marie somehow traveled in her mind to get this book on how to destroy them and the book basically killed her and now my Aunt Zee has her in our Cain Pit and she looks bad and well I need your help!”

Lilith stood and listened to every word that slipped from Sabrina’s mouth, blinking rapidly upon hearing Blackwood’s name. He had done what? She had put the Mark of Cain on him something she did not obviously think through, he used her just as much as she used him gulping Lilith shrugged before replying. “And Sabrina, how can I help you why would I help you?”

“Because something tells me these Eldritch Terrors are not easy to kill and could probably destroy everything including Hell!”

Nodding Lilith begun to pace, biting her lip as she came to a stop to look at Sabrina. “And how do you propose we stop it?”

“Blackwood, he released it then he must know how to stop it! You can help me locate him we get the information then we kill him!”

“Yeah, about that he has the Mark of Cain he can’t be killed.”

“What! How did he get the Mark of…you gave him the Mark of Cain?”

“Unfortunately, we used each other for our own survivals.” Lilith responded as she placed her hands on her stomach, Sabrina followed the movement and nodded.

“Then we will hold him prisoner and torture him until he kills himself problem solved, let’s go because we need to do a ton of stuff with time, bring my aunts girlfriend back from the dead and save well everything all before cheer practice.” Lilith blinked at Sabrina’s excited tone.

“Right, Sabrina you are planning on messing with time not even I can do that.” Shrugging Lilith sat down on the chair in her chambers.

Sabrina seemed to contemplate what Lilith had just said. “No, you can’t but I can!” Lilith rolled her eyes as she watched Sabrina walk off, huffing Lilith walked after Sabrina snapping her fingers changing her clothing into a preferred mortal outfit something told her it was going to be a long year.

Hilda stood watch as her sister sobbed and did every spell she could muster whenever strength came back to her, Ambrose sat on the rail and looked down at his hands Marie had been a friend to him a mentor. Shifting on her feet Hilda caught Ambrose’s attention causing him to look up, both sighed sadly and looked back towards Zelda who was now lying on the dirt her sobs silent.

“She won’t survive this if Marie doesn’t wake up.” Hilda whispered.

Blinking Ambrose looked away and hopped off the railing and begun to pace. “We need to think of something, Marie said things before she died what did they mean and what did she whisper into Auntie Zee’s ear? She was reading that book; she was fully in belief it gave the answers Marie wouldn’t have fallen for an entrapment so she learned something.”

Hilda bit her lip and continued her look out, she wasn’t the one that was a master of languages like Zelda was. “Oh!” Turning Hilda jumped as something came to her. “She said something about it needing to be trapped, it is immortal so we can’t kill it but we can trap it! But how…”

“A spell!” The two cheered in unison then settled looking over at Zelda who looked lost to her surroundings.

“That must have been what Marie whispered a spell.”

Ambrose shrugged as he begun to run through all of the entrapment spells he had ever read and practiced, Hilda shook her head. “No, Zelda would have recognized if it was a spell.”

“Maybe if it was in a language she knew, Marie had spoken in that strange language a few times maybe the spell is in that language. She knew Auntie Zee would figure it out that is why she told her!” Ambrose spoke loudly then begun to walk down the porch stairs and towards his aunt, Hilda followed close by.

“Ambrose!” Trying to keep up Hilda hissed at her nephew. “Ambrose! She won’t…”

Ambrose reached Zelda and pulled her up off the ground from a laying position to kneeling, her makeup was streaked, her eyes blood shot it was the worst he had ever seen her. “Aunt Zee, I know you are broken right now but whatever Marie whispered to you is important so we can put this being away. We need you to remember it or we will all die!”

Zelda remained silent shaking her head as she turned to look over at the fresh grave, Ambrose glared at his aunt he knew she was better than this. “Auntie, Marie would not want you here doing this she told you a spell she would want you to perform this spell and save all of us and yourself! When it is all over you can mourn for however long you want but right now, we do not have the time!”

Hilda stood back watching as Ambrose tried to pull Zelda out of her darkness, feeling it was going to be a lost cause she walked over and kneeled down placing a hand softly on her sisters back. “Ambrose, is right we need you and Marie needs you to finish this she trusted you with the information.”

Remaining silent Zelda blinked rapidly as tears fell down her face, not showing any sign that she heard them Zelda begun to stand up slowly both Hilda and Ambrose helping her before she could speak two vortexes of fire drew the three’s attention.

“Blackwood has the Mark of Cain but I figure we can just torture the information out of him and then figure out what to do when this all blows over!” Finally taking in her audience Sabrina looked at Zelda who looked far worse than she had earlier. “Auntie Zee…”

“No.” Everyone turned their attention to Zelda, whose chin trembled as she fought away heavier tears. “We will figure out how to entrap this creature, when that is taken care of I am going away for a bit and when I come back,” Zelda looked directly at Sabrina who found herself near tears at the look on Zelda’s face was more heartbreaking than when she told Zelda she wasn’t her mother. “I don’t want to see you.”

Turning Zelda walked towards the house, Sabrina released the cry that was being held inside. After a moment the remaining four outside walked inside the house and found Zelda had changed her clothes and fixed her make up and was now in the kitchen writing on scrap paper, mumbling and taking out various herbs. Stepping up Hilda eyed the notes not really understanding what she was reading, Lilith who had remained silent throughout the whole thing stepped up and stood across from Zelda at kitchen island. “The Mark of Cain was your, doing?”

The two women eyed each other. “Yes, since I was turned away by you I went to another place I thought I would be safe but as it turned out Blackwood was smart and well seeing as we were both in a tough spot I did what I had to do to survive. Have you ever done something you aren’t proud of to survive?”

Zelda gulped at Lilith’s words; she had done many things to survive. Not responding to the question Zelda broke eye contact and looked back down at what she was doing, silence settled as everyone watched on. Sabrina stood next to Lilith and watched as her Aunt begun to scribble on various papers, it felt like hours went by but really it had just been forty-five minutes of Zelda writing then telling Hilda to get various herbs from the garden. Finally, Zelda stopped writing.

“I don’t know if this is accurate but the language had various clicks, gargles and pitches to it so I just compared it to a handful of other languages I know and….I think if we speak the translation into another language it should still work but,” Stalling her sentence Zelda picked up various papers then set them down, before walking out of the kitchen with her family and Lilith following close behind.

Entering into her room Zelda’s eyes landed directly on the book surprised it was still there, Hilda stepped in front of Zelda block her as she took a step towards the book. “I believe it can help!”

“The way it helped Marie! Zelds!” Hilda’s hands clasped Zelda’s shoulders but were shrugged off as Zelda pushed past and picked up the book.

“Auntie…”

“Aunt Zee…”

Zelda looked up at her family then let her eyes land on Lilith who had still remained silent, watching. Walking up to the demoness Zelda held out the book, Lilith’s eyebrow quirked in confusion. “What is this?”

“This is the book that Marie sought out, it is supposed to have answer on how to ensnare this being you are by rights a deity so maybe it won’t effect you the way it did Marie or it would me. You are here to help, are you not?”

Glancing around the room Lilith, took the book from Zelda’s hands and felt fear rush up her spine at the feel of the book whatever this thing was it felt stronger than her and it definitely felt stronger than Lucifer. Clearing her throat Lilith looked down at the book and opened it hesitantly, what is the worst that could happen nothing bad ever came out of reading a book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lilith was definitely backed into a wall there. Wonder what the book will do to her??? Also, anybody catch The Mummy reference I made...anybody...no...just me showing my age. *shrugs and walks off*


	4. The Sheep, The Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary we are just getting right into it!  
> Comment and kudos are appreciated!

Marie did not fear death, no she had been in correspondence with her met tet for all of her life but what she did fear was her inability to help anymore. Marie paced as her met tet stood watch a sad smile on their face finally stopping Marie faced her met tet and cried lightly. “Grand-mere, what am I to do?”

“Oh child, you already know for I told you long ago quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé.”

“I do not remember that far back?”

“You do child, se concentrer uniquement.”

Sighing Marie walked over to the nearest plush cushion and sat down bending her legs so they were cross, her grandmother sat in a rocking chair her old face held a smile that clear told Marie that she had the answers but that it was her own job to find them and not be told. Closing her eyes Marie let herself relax, hearing the light footsteps of her grandmother and the sound of her cane hitting the floor Marie felt herself wonder.

“That’s right child.”

Lilith cracked open the book and looked down, the pages were blank blinking rapidly then looking up at observant faces she looked back down and attempted to turn the page but it appeared to not turn looking at the book she could see pages but allowing her hand to touch she realized there was only the one page. “I don’t see anything.”

“What!” Zelda hollered reaching for the book but stopped as Lilith took a step back and pushed the hand away causing her to become flustered, shutting the book Lilith held it up.

“Looking at this book it looks to have multiple pages, right?”

Everyone nodded and waited for what Lilith had to say. “Well, it doesn’t there is one singular page that cannot turn I don’t see any writing on this book so something tells me that only a specific person can read from this book.”

“Marie is dead so why would the book still be here?” Sabrina asked as she looked at her family and Lilith.

Lilith begun to think before something came to her. “What if she wasn’t the one meant for the book, to retrieve it but not to read it?”

Confused looks passed over all of the Spellman’s. “How did Marie get this book?”

Zelda went in on telling the tale, Lilith begun to pace as she listened to what Zelda was saying and once done stopped and looked over at the witch. “While Marie was in her meditative state did you touch her?”

“Well, yes I was worried so I tried shaking her and then at one point I touched her cheek…”

Zelda stopped speaking; her eyes widened at what Lilith was implying. “There is a connection between you two when you touched her your magical signature transferred to her, she was the sheep and you the Shepard. This book is for you to read, if it was for her she wouldn’t be lying in a grave.” Handing Zelda the book Lilith took a step back and watched as so many emotions ran over the woman’s face.

“This is my fault.”

“No.” Before anyone else could answer Lilith jumped in. “You were all dealing with forces you had know knowledge of, even if I had been here it wouldn’t have dawned on me at that time.” Shrugging Lilith turned and begun to walk out of the room before coming to a stop and turning back towards the Spellman family.

“Was Marie part of the coven?”

“No, she is…was a voodoo priestess from New Orleans.” Ambrose caught his wording and looked saddened as he spoke.

“Voodoo, well does anyone else here practice or know any of her contacts that do?”

Everyone shook their head until Ambrose jumped in. “Prudence, she was teaching Prudence!”

Nodding Lilith bit her lip then looked at Ambrose. “Get Prudence, I think I know how we can take care of the other problem we face.”

Hours had paced and Zelda was pacing in the mortuary office, the book sitting unthreateningly on the old wooden desk. Taking a deep breath, running her hands down her skirt Zelda took the final steps so she could sit down in the leather back chair. Closing her eyes Zelda opened the book, releasing a shaky breath Zelda opened her eyes and looked down where eyes widened. There were tons of pages, flipping through the pages Zelda pulled her hands away quickly upon taking in it what they felt like. The pages were not normal paper, they were thin layers of flesh that had dried and preserved with time. She was meant to read the book the whole time not Marie, fighting back tears Zelda turned the pages back to the first page reaching over and grabbing paper and a pen for notes then flicking a wrist so a cigarette would appear Zelda then begun to read.

“You want me to do what?” Prudence asked as she looked at three of the four Spellman’s and Lilith who rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Marie is dead but she had been teaching you her ways, so we need you to get her to come to us in spirit when we have her here, we are going to get her to kill Blackwood.”

Prudence squinted her eyes in confusion at the first woman. “Why would I disturb Marie? She died in pain I don’t want to disturb her at rest.” Prudence spoke sadly as the memory of Marie gasping for breath flashed through her mind.

“Because Blackwood has the Mark of Cain no living being can kill him.”

“But a spirit can.” Lilith nodded and waited as Prudence begun to process the information. “I will see if I can speak with her, I will tell her what we discussed but it is her choice in the end and that is if I can commune with her.”

Prudence then turned and spotted Marie’s bag still sitting untouched on the counter near the phone, walking over she opened the bag and smiled just the items she needed were in the bag almost like the woman knew what was going to happen.

Marie gasped as her eyes opened her grandmother sitting across from her again another smile on her face. “Did you find the answers, mon enfant?”

Nodding Marie stood and took the steps to the older woman whom she was named after, taking the hands she never got to hold in life and that never got to hold her. “There is a chance?”

“Oui, there is always a chance.”

Feeling the tears form Marie squeezed the old hands lightly and kneeled down and laid her head to rest on her grandmother’s lap, closing her eyes Marie let her soul rest as her grandmother sang old songs that died with her generation. As Marie felt herself lighten, she soon heard another voice speaking, sitting up Marie listened.

“Prudence?”

“Il est temps de partir.” Looking down Marie took ahold of her grandmother’s hand again knowing that there was a chance this could be the last time she did.

Prudence sat with her eyes closed focusing on finding Marie, there were so many doorways but she could feel the woman’s presence. As Prudence walked the halls of the spirit world she hoped to run into any unwanted spirits, coming to a dead-end Prudence sighed. “Marie?”

“Prudence?”

Turning Prudence saw Marie and cried lightly, the two women met halfway and hugged each other tightly. “What are you doing here, child?”

“Marie, we need your help. My father he has the Mark of Cain and we need to kill him but…”

“No living being can kill him, oui?” Marie stepped out of the embrace and looked at the young witch who looked so very lost.

“Yes, so we need you to well…”

Nodding Marie put her hands together in front of herself and tried to think. “Prudence, I know what needs to be done I just ask you one thing.”

Prudence cried lightly and took a step towards Marie. “Anything.”

“Protect Zelda, she is going to need all of the help she can get I have not gotten to teach you much but I don’t need to it is all already inside of you. I will do this but no matter what happens you stand by Zelda Spellman, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mambo Marie.”

Prudence gasped awake and looked around the room spotting Zelda standing off to the side with a concerned look on her face and her trademark cigarette, standing on shaky legs Prudence looked at Lilith and nodded. “What was she doing?”

“She was just doing a favor.” Lilith smiled with a cat like smile, Zelda squinted it was obvious she knew something was up. “How did your reading go?”

Straightening her back and flicking ash of her cigarette Zelda nodded her head for the group to follow her, stepping into the office Zelda picked up her notes and glanced down at the book she was more than halfway done. “Marie, mentioned imprisonment and from what I am learning I think I have the right methods of doing so. Everything must be precise from the enunciation, movements, items, time of day everything needs to be precise or it won’t work. We will also need a lot of magic.”

“How much magic?” Lilith sauntered into the room behind everyone else, reaching over and picking up Zelda’s notes.

Vanishing her cigarette Zelda looked around the room and released a shaky breath. “More than we have, with those of the coven, hedge witches, us and you I don’t think it’ll be enough. This creature is a deity in its own right, it can devour entire worlds, universes, dimensions we will need so much more than what we have right now.”

Lilith bit her lip as she set down the paperwork. “I can’t make any promises,” Everyone looked at Lilith who looked afraid. “but I may know one who can help. However, it is a matter of…resurrection”


	5. Shrike: Remember Me Love When I'm Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter along with the song is inspired the song Shrike by Hozier, to be honest in the writing of this story I listen to Hozier...like the whole time no shame. I am introducing a new character, and after this the mortals are going to start getting involved and even deeper shit is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos let me know how I am doing. So...yeah...please!

The Spellman family along with Prudence and Lilith stood in a clearing in the woods, Lilith looked well to be honest Zelda couldn’t describe how the woman looked. “Why are we in the woods?”

Lilith broke from her thoughts and looked at the small group, blinking she reached her hands out. “Take my hand everyone and hold tight, we are going on a very long journey.”

Everyone grabbed ahold of the nearest persons hands and waited, Lilith muttering the teleportation spell then they all landed. Zelda looked around and gasped, there was no denying where they were. Rounding her sights onto Lilith who looked ahead at an entrance point into the garden, as everyone stood and took in their surroundings recognition running over everyone’s features. “We have little time follow me.”

The garden was still alive but it looked wild and untamed much like Lilith herself, following along Zelda kept looking back at her family making sure they were all still near. Coming to a stop and almost running into Lilith who stood with fear racing along her features, the demoness cleared her throat and stepped further a large apple tree that look gnarled with age stood looming over the little bit of solid grass.

“Everyone join hands and form into a circle.” Listening to the woman everyone started taking ahold of a hand, Lilith stood in front of the tree and closed her eyes. Lilith spoke the nearest language to the first language, the language that was of Eden.

קם את אחותי, זו ששמה חוה.

חזור לתחום החיים.

הסיפור שלך יתחיל שוב.

הכוח שלך דרוש ביום זה.

קם את אחותי!

Sabrina looked over at Zelda not understanding what Lilith was saying, Zelda looked at her niece and nodded firmly. She wasn’t well versed in Hebrew but she had learned enough to understand roughly what the woman was saying, holding her sister and Sabrina’s hands tightly Zelda knew that whatever was about to happen could be beneficial or could ruin everything. The Earth shook around them, the massive tree swayed, Lilith broke her hold of them and stepped forward repeating her words until finally the Earth begun to split as parts fell away revealing steps.

Not waiting Lilith stepped down into the Earth, breaking the hand holding Zelda stepped forward as well. Looking back at her family before following behind, it wasn’t far till she stopped in what appeared to be a small tomb. A bed of vines lay ahead and seemed to have something or someone sealed inside, around the tomb were various fruits that still looked completely preserved. Everyone watched as Lilith walked up to the vines, a dagger appearing in her hands just before she sliced open her palm. Lilith laid her hands on the vines letting her blood drip, breathing steadily Lilith spoke softly to where none of the other occupants could hear her words.

Gasping Lilith stepped back as the vines begun to untangle themselves, slowly they crept away and moved along the Earthen floor and walls. A body of a woman took the place of the vines, she looked peacefully asleep. Her black hair in natural twists and braids, her face was soft with full lips. She was petite, but held womanly curves that looked sculpted by God. Gasping Zelda understood instantly who this woman was, watching on she couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping slightly.

The darkest green eyes Zelda had ever seen opened slowly, and a gasping breath slid through the woman’s lips as she sat up with a start. Looking at those around her then eyes stopping at Lilith with a curious looking before finally recognition, the woman spoke in the same Hebrew her voice soft like wind chimes on a soft breeze.

לילית שלי, חזרת בשבילי

Lilith took the few steps towards the woman and kneeled beside her, reaching out the hand that she had slit moments before but with a gentleness that nobody had seen the mother of demons possess.

“I promised I would someday, I finally kept my promise.”

The smaller woman took Lilith’s wounded hand and with the brush of a thumb the wound healed, gasping everyone watched on not knowing how she did it with a mere touch. Lilith stood slowly, helping the woman to rise on very unsteady legs.

“This…language, is…new?” The woman spoke as she took in deep breaths and appeared to be tasting the air.

“Yes.”

“Darkness…it is coming.”

“Yes.”

The woman nodded and removed her hand from Lilith’s a sad look crossing her features before she walked over to a small chest, muttering softly the chest opened. Taking out a bag and closing the chest the woman then reached over and grabbed four apples, placing them in her bag. Turning she looked at the family then Lilith she seemed to be waiting for something, taking a step forward Lilith spoke.

“I ask, beg, plead for your help during this time of darkness. I know I do not deserve it but…”

“Lamia.”

Lilith stalled as a gasp slipped from her lips, the woman smiled and placed a hand over her heart. “I will always help you, Lamia.”

No words were spoken for a while as Lilith stood silent, the woman turned and smiled at the family taking a few steps towards them before extending out a hand to Zelda. “Hello, I am Eve.”

Back at the mortuary everyone looked at Eve with complete wonder, Lilith stood off to the side with her arms crossed and rolling her eyes. “Why is everything so, closed?” Eve asked as she looked around the kitchen.

“Um, well it is our home so we keep all of our things in here.” Hilda smiled trying to be sweet to the woman in front of her.

Blinking Eve looked at her with little understanding. “But, why so much? Lamia, is this everywhere?”

The family turned towards Lilith as they watched Eve walk over to her, Zelda realized the Lamia must be the name that Eve uses for Lilith. Lighting a cigarette, Eve jumped at the sound and turned towards her. Fascination in her eyes as the woman crossed the kitchen, her eyes amazed by the stick that was on fire.

“What is that?”

“A cigarette.”

“Cigarette, what does it do?”

Shrugging Zelda stepped back from the woman. “You smoke it.”

Eve watched on then nodded for Zelda to do what she said, taking the cigarette to her lips Zelda inhaled the smoke then exhaled it slowly. The woman’s eyes widened then she coughed as the smoke it her, Lilith rolled her eyes and pushed off of the counter and moved her away from the smoke.

Lilith looked at Eve and spoke as she glared at Zelda. “It is bad for you, don’t smoke cigarettes.”

“You sound like God.”

Silence, Lilith whipped around and stared Eve down her eyes alight with anger. “How dare you!”

A smile graced Eve’s face as she chuckled at Lilith’s anger. “It is bad for you, do not eat the apple. It is bad for you don’t smoke cigarettes. Lamia, it sounds the same to me.”

Stomping away the sound of the back-door slamming was the last sound, Eve watched Lilith leave then looked back at the family a smile on her face as she waved her hand and a cigarette appeared lit. Following Zelda’s example Eve took a drag of the cigarette, coughing lightly afterwards. Standing for a moment Eve took another drag this time without coughing, she soon took another until the cigarette was gone. Spotting a piece of ceramic that held the ends of cigarettes, Eve went and tossed it in the little bowl, looking over at Zelda she squinted.

“The apple tasted far better but that had the same…release. Yes, I like those very much.”

Sabrina walked over, Eve turned and looked at the girl. “You are the child.”

Looking at Eve curiously Sabrina stood up straighter. “What do you mean?”

Shaking her head Eve moved away from the island and crossed her arms, Zelda realized they would have to get the woman clothes the tattered brown dress would not do for long. “You are the child of the fallen one, you are meant to take his place when he falls or so it is written.”

“Oh, yeah.” Looking down Sabrina wasn’t able to control her sadness about that, stepping forward again Eve laid a hand gently on Sabrina’s.

Looking up their eyes locked, Sabrina gasped as she felt herself being pulled. Zelda went forward but stopped as Sabrina raised her other hand, Hilda took a step back and hid the kitchen knife she had grabbed behind herself. Ambrose and Prudence stood next to each other, watching what was playing out.

After a moment Eve blinked and removed her hand, Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. “That was like with Roz and one of her visions but, I could see everything as well”

“Then you understand why you should have no sadness,” Eve touched where the third eye chakra laid. “you see what my eye saw?”

“Yes, we can win?”

Nodding Eve looked out the window her features changing as a thought came to her. “We can, young fallen star but we can also lose it will depend on what is decided.” Smiling Eve looked at Zelda who still stood ready to fight.

“You are finding things are not so above and below anymore, I went through that as well but then I took a bite of an apple and I learned…everything.”

The next day Sabrina sat in her room with her mortal friends, Roz sat in shock. “So, wait you mean Eve, as in Adam and Eve is in your house right now?”

Her friends sat with looks of shock on their faces, nodding Sabrina shrugged dramatically. “Yeah, and we don’t really know why Lilith brought her back. I mean the woman has powers and the vision it was like yours Roz but on steroids I…I don’t know what it is Lilith is planning.”

Sitting down at the longer dinner table since Sabrina’s friends were staying, they all sat looking wide eyed at Eve who was busy looking down at her plate with confusion, looking up she smiled at the group deemed The Fright Club. Her eyes landed on Roz, she sat up then spoke. “I see you have my sight?”

“I…”

“Lamia, that was very cruel.”

Eve looked at Lilith who sat next to her looking far from pleased as she drank her wine in one gulp. “I am known for that quality.”

“You cursed my family?”

Lilith rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Yes well, the bitch had it coming.”

Roz went to stand but stopped as Eve turned abruptly towards Lilith causing the woman to jump slightly, their eyes holding the other. After a moment Lilith blinked and shook her head. “Don’t go into my mind again!”

Eve’s eyes softened and sad smile sat upon her lips. “I do not have to; I saw what I needed to.” Reaching out Eve held one of Lilith’s hands with a great deal of care. “You should not have run afterwards, all of it could have been avoided.”

Gulping Lilith pulled her hand away, not responding Lilith flickered her wrist causing the wing bottle to appear. Going to poor it but stopping as Eve’s hand set on her glass. “You have a child.”

“You mean a demon.” Lilith seethed as pulled the glass out from under Eve’s hand, pouring the wine into the glass and slamming the bottled down.

Eve shook her head. “No, I mean a child.”

Stalling Lilith looked over at Eve who smiled lightly, glancing around the room Lilith set the glass down and pushed it away. Looking back up her eyes landing on Roz, Lilith sat up and seemed to be thinking. “A very distant grandmother of yours, accused a witch for being what she was the entire village rallied behind her. They found the poor girl, they beat her and then burned her. She was a sweet girl; she was never going to sign her name and I never tried to bend her ear but the once. Instead I watched as her magic came from the Earth, your distant grandmother saw her and I performing magic. However, I was able to get away, when I watched what they did to her I could either destroy the entire village or destroy the source. So, when it came time to killing her, I instead placed a curse upon her and well it spread through the genetic line.”

Biting her lip Lilith then spoke again. “I will not apologize for cursing her, and I will not apologize for it affecting you. You can either see it as a curse for you or a gift that was given without reason or planning, but I will not apologize for cursing that bitch.”

“So, Eve, what was the last thing you remembered before…well um sleeping?” Hilda smiled trying to change the subject, Eve looked around the room her eyes landing on Hilda finally.

Shaking her head Eve replied. “I do not remember much; it was very long ago.” Looking away Eve looked down at her plate.

Ambrose and Hilda brought out the food a moment later, Zelda watched as everyone ate, she couldn’t help but wonder what Lilith’s over all plan was by bringing back Eve. Once dinner passed and everyone went to sleep Zelda sat in the parlor with a whiskey in hand watching the flames in the fire place, shivering Zelda couldn’t help but wish for Marie. The woman was always warm and inviting, her arms would wrap around her making her feel safe. Gulping down her drink and wiping a tear away Zelda stood to get a refill, jumping upon seeing Eve.

Sabrina had given her some or her pajamas since they were roughly the same size Eve was just shapelier, Zelda watched as she walked into the room and sat down. Not speaking Zelda poured herself a drink, shrugging she grabbed another tumbler and poured a healthy glass for Eve. They woman liked smoking maybe she will like this, walking over Zelda handed the glass to the woman. With slight hesitation she took it, and smelled the alcohol.

“It smells how fire would feel.”

Smirking and chuckling Zelda took a deep sip then nodded. “Whiskey, and some do burn.”

Listening Eve lifted the glass and took a large sip like Zelda had, coughing as it burned down her throat Eve soon laughed. “That makes the body tingle.”

“Yes, it does.” Laughing as Eve took a larger gulp emptying the tumbler. “Would you like another?”

“Yes, please!”

Polishing off her glass, Zelda stood and took the glass from Eve’s out stretched hand. Pouring more liquor Zelda stalled, maybe there was a reason why she played Eve in her old Academy plays. They did seem to have a great deal in common so far, stopping before she poured to much Zelda turned and passed the one drink along.

Eve took another gulp and shivered a smile on her lips before turning to a more serious look. “The Cain Pit will not bring her back.”

Stopping the glass from reaching her lips Zelda slowly set it down on the arm of the chair. “What will?”

Setting her empty glass down Eve stood and walked over to Zelda and sat on the coffee table, resting her hands-on Zelda’s knee Eve looked into her eyes. Gasping Zelda broke from the hold, Eve having already took the whiskey from her hands and setting it safely on the table. Their eyes met again but this time Zelda didn’t feel pulled in, a faint smile set on Eve’s face as she now held Zelda’s hands tightly in her own. “There is always a chance.”

Zelda nodded and went to speak but found no words were coming out. “It is alright, I know what you are wanting to say. You are not an evil woman, Zelda Spellman. No, you are far from Evil so very far.”

Looking up as Eve cupped her cheek and guided her towards her, lips brushing lightly to where it didn’t even feel like it was happening. Breaking the kiss Eve smiled and brushed her thumb over Zelda’s lips before she stood and begun to leave, stopping Eve turned and looked at Zelda. “Love will not be lost to you.”

Zelda sat frozen as the woman left, biting her lip Zelda stood slowly feeling shaken to the very core of her soul. Looking out the window to the Spellman graveyard where Marie laid Zelda saw the visions flash before her eyes, there was a small chance she could bring Marie back and Zelda was going to do anything in her power to make it happen.


	6. A Spiritual Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title really says it all for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back to writing, thank you to everyone who is understanding of me needing time away. For the sake of honesty while writing my Cruisship AU CAOS story I realized I wasn't exactly sober, much like Zelda I have a taste for alcohol and I to needed to figure myself out. So I needed to take time away and get sober, so it has been a decent amount of time but I feel like now I can safely write without taking a drink. Many writers are famous for being alcoholics and drug addicts, and as it turns out I fall into that stereotypical category of all of the above. I am an addict, I have a very strong addictive personality and some times I fall off and get back into bad habits so there will be times in which I need to step away and clean myself up. If me needing to do this causes you to not read my fics then that is fine, because my well being is more important that someone reading what I write.  
> Anyways, sorry for this long moment of me spouting out some words but I wanted everyone who reads my fics to understand that sometimes I won't update quickly and usually that is because I need time for my own mental state, or time to get myself away from toxic behaviors. I will be updating and finishing ALL of my stories, it is just going to be a bit slow sometimes. Now, that that is said I thank each and every one of you for reading my fics, leaving kudos and comments. I cherish each one more than you will ever know!  
> Alright, all sappy shit is done go and read this update and let me know what you think!

“Alright, well wear whatever you want!” Sabrina smiled as she motioned towards her closet as she left to go downstairs with her friends, Eve looked at the closet, she didn’t like anything. The nightclothes were wonderfully comfortable she did not know why she could not keep wearing them, sighing Eve walked out of the room and begun opening doors slowly. It was still so strange to see all the things, opening a door Eve recognized Zelda’s magic and another’s.

Walking into the room Eve knew that the magic was the magic of the woman lying in the pit, turning to leave Eve stopped upon seeing the closet. Smiling Eve reached in and grabbed out the lose black and white dress, it would be flowy on her but that just meant comfortable. Taking the pajamas off Eve slid the dress on, it was very long on her but that just meant she didn’t have to put those things called shoes on. Also, Eve knew the woman who owned this dress would not mind her wearing it. Walking down the stairs Eve stepped into the kitchen where everyone stared her down, she could sense that something was wrong but she didn’t understand what the problem was.

Zelda was quickly in front of her, anger was clear on her features. “Why were you in my room?”

“I was looking around,” Eve shrugged and shook her head in confusion. “I felt the woman in the pits magic in the room. She would not mind me wearing this…robe comfortable.”

“Don’t you dare speak French.”

“French, is that what she keeps speaking that is a new one as well.”

Zelda took a step back. “What?”

“Oh, um…I can hear her and feel her magic it is very different from mine but it is also the same.” Nodding Eve side stepped Zelda and went over to the fruit bowl and took out a plum and an orange a smile on her face, Zelda looked over at Hilda who shrugged.

Eve smiled and turned back and looked at Zelda. “Do not worry, there is a chance so far we are on the right path.” Turning Eve exited the kitchen and the house, stepping outside she took a deep breath, it was almost here.

Walking around Eve walked up to the grave yard, smiling and running her hand along the fencing until she was back at her original spot. “Yes, on the right path.” Looking down Ever smiled at the Cain Pit, smiling she turned and made her way back into the house.

Lilith stood at the age of the woods watching Eve’s movements, biting her lip she stepped forward once Ever went inside. Stopping at the cemetery, Lilith eyed the graves it was growing dark. Walking inside Lilith stops as she hears the Spellman family and Eve talking, hiding in the shadows Lilith listened and watched.

“What do you mean by on the right path? How do you know these things?” Zelda askes and steps towards Eve with a cigarette lit, eyeing the cigarette Eve waves a hand and a lit cigarette appears, smiling and taking a drag.

Looking at Zelda and contemplating her words Eve blinks then speaks. “I can see all of the outcomes, something that came about from my time asleep. Your lover can awaken from her slumber of death for her soul has not passed over into either realm but has stayed in limbo,” Nods and takes another drag of her cigarette. “she is very strong and no matter the outcome you should be proud of her.”

Zelda looks down and gulps. “I am, I just want her back and to do that we need to follow this right path. So,” Steps closer to Eve. “can you make sure we stay on that path?”

Waves her hand causing the cigarette to disappear. “I can’t guarantee anything, but I can try.” Smiles and walks off before stopping and looking in the shadows. “Lamia, it is rude to hide in the shadows.” Eve replies with a smirk before walking away, Lilith rolls her eyes and steps out her arms crossed.

Looking at the Spellman family Lilith debates her words. “The woman that was killed, her powers were of the earth much like Eve’s are they can do things that you can only dream of. I brought her back because she will be the key to us beating this evil, she has slept so long that her magic has had the time needed to expand and master.” Looks at the family as she speaks then lets her eyes land on Zelda. “I know you do not trust me, and if I were you, I wouldn’t trust me either but trust Eve she is the embodiment of good.” Looks down a sad expression taking over Lilith’s features. “She always has been.” Looks up then turns and walks away.

Eve watches out the window as Lilith leaves, placing her hand on her chest as a pain shoots through her heart, looking away Eve walks around the room. The house was large, but everything felt so cramped, she did not like it she needed to go back outside where there was space and freedom. Walking out of the room and down the stairs Eve went out the door and started walking around feeling the suppression of house slip away, going to the cemetery and sitting down on the still raised grave where the woman with different magic rested. Closing her eyes Eve let her mind and body relax, she was going to see if she could speak with this soul.

Marie blinked and looked over spotting a smaller woman sitting next to her, the woman smiled then turned towards Marie. “Hello, Marie I am Eve.”

“As in?”

“Yes,” Eve looks back at the forest in front of them. “you are very missed.”

Looking down Marie nods and fights back tears. “I had to protect Zelda and her family.”

“That is admirable, but Zelda has learned she is the one who needs to read from the book.” Eve turns and looks back at Marie for a moment. “Let us walk.” Stands and extends a handout to the woman, Marie nods and takes the hand and walks hand in hand with the woman.

“Why are you ici?”

Eve laughs, Marie blinks at the sound of windchimes ringing through her ear. “This French language, I find it amusing. I am here Marie because you know the darkness that is coming, for you have seen it and felt it. You are going to also kill a man with the Mark of Cain,” Eve laughs again, and Marie hears the windchimes again. “you Marie are a great asset to this odd group I have found myself a part of. Lamia is always full of surprises.”

Marie thinks for a moment. “Lamia?”

“Oh yes, I forget her name is Lilith to you and yours.”

Coming to a stop Marie watches as Eve stops walking and turns towards her. “I do not trust Lilith.” Standing firm as Eve shakes her head and walks up to Marie their hands still holding.

“Lamia isn’t evil she is good, she has good. You will need more trust if you wish to awaken and be with your lover again.” Marie blinks and takes a step back noticing Eve had disappeared; she had a lot of trust; but she had no trust in Lilith. Sighing Marie starts walking again, the outdoors was always more inviting than a building and was always better for her magic to have the Earth bellow her feet directly.

Eve opened her eyes and breathed out slowly and steadily, yes, the Voodoo Priestess will be of great help. Standing she looks down at the grave and kneels, placing a hand on the earth she closes her eyes and lets her magic trickle out and into the grave. Smiling she stands and opens her eyes, nodding she begins to walk back up the stairs to the house. Once inside Eve looks in the parlor and finds that Zelda is sitting in the same chair from the other night, walking into the room quietly she goes over to the drink cart and pours herself a glass of whiskey. Lifting the drinking and taking a large gulp Eve smiles then walks over to the couch and sits down, catching Zelda’s gaze Eve smiles.

“You and Lilith, there is a long story there.”

Lifting the glass and taking a sip Eve smiles lightly. “There is always a long story especially when you have been alive for so long.”

Zelda nods and looks back at the fire, Eve watches as the shadow of the flames dance along Zelda’s features. Polishing off her drink Eve stands up and walks over to Zelda and extends a hand to her, Zelda looks up and lifts an eyebrow at the gesture. “There are many types of magic that one can tap into, let me show you types of magic.”

“Marie, I can’t…”

Eve smiles and leans over placing her hand delicately on Zelda’s face. “Do not worry, this is strictly about magic.” Taking Zelda’s hand and guiding her up on to her feet and holding her available hand as they walk up the stairs, going to her bedroom versus Zelda’s since there would be little privacy. Closing the door Eve turns and takes the glass of whiskey from Zelda and places it on the dresser, guiding her back slowly towards the bed.

Tears fall down Zelda’s face and she shakes her head and moves away from Eve. “I can’t do this, I’m not that type of person; I was but I have never wanted to be.”

“Zelda,” Eve slowly goes towards the red headed woman and places her hands gently on Zelda’s arms. “I will not force you into something, I am not the men that have harmed you. I am wanting to open your soul,” Gently Eve moves her hands up to Zelda’s face cupping a cheek with one hand, softly wiping the tears away while the other moves up to Zelda’s forehead and places her thumb where the third eye rests. “for you to succeed you need to be open to everything, you need to be able to tap into all your mind, body and soul. I am the only one who can help you with this for time is running out, this is not about pleasure.”

Zelda’s lips trembled as her tears fell lightly, her breathing steadying out. “Marie, I still…”

“Shh, it is alright. She can sense my magic, just like I can sense hers. Trust, this.” Runs her thumb gently over the third eye letting her magic trickle out and lightly tap at the blocked energy. “I can do the ones that don’t involve much touch, when we get to those you can decide but to win this war and to bring Marie back you will need all power points open.”

The two women look into one another’s eyes, Zelda takes a deep breath and releases it with a nod. “Okay.”

Smiling Eve pushes out more magic. “This can be easy or hard, the choice is yours.” Pushes her magic out letting it push through Zelda’s walls, swirling sparks of gold wrapped around them. Zelda gasps as she feels the magic hit her not out of pain but out of amazement, she was feeling darkness slip away from her, being pulled away and tossed to the side. It felt liberating.

Time seemed to slow, Zelda blinked realizing she was on her bed, sitting up quickly she looked over to see Eve sitting cross legged next to her the woman’s hand gently being placed on her and pushing her back down. “Easy, your body will be unbalanced with having only the eye opened.”

Nodding Zelda lays down but maintains eye contact with Eve. “What is next?”

Eve smiles and moves her hand to Zelda’s throat, not holding it just letting her hands brush. “Your throat, it has so much darkness from your own words to words spoken to you. This will be a bit more work, but I am hopeful we will get four of the seven cleaned today.”

“Do it.” Eve looked at her questioningly. “All of them if you can, this is for my family I need to be ready.”

Not saying a word Eve closes her eyes and lets her magic out once again this time going for the throat and the crown, placing one hand gently on Zelda’s throat and the other at the top of Zelda’s head. Chanting in such a soft tone, Zelda couldn’t register Eve’s words but she felt the magic trickle through her and she closed her eyes and felt her body and dare she say it her soul begin to merge back together.

Blinking Zelda looks around finding herself in a field, releasing a breath she calm’s herself and sits down in the field crossing her legs noticing her nude state she let go of her desire to cover herself and instead let her body breath; revealing scars and all. Closing her eyes, she opens her mind feeling her eye search, her mind process and her throat speak as she feels the power wash over her completely; soon feeling a pain in her chest. Crying out Zelda opens her eyes as tears rush out, visions of heartbreak passing through her mind from loved ones dying, to lovers hurting and leaving. Sobbing she shuts her eyes and gasps as she feels herself being pulled through a void, gasping and opening her eyes she sees her family and Marie standing in front of her. Watching them she begins to relax, her heart steadying she was going to protect her family.

Realizing she was no longer in a field but surrounded by light she once again closes her eyes and pushes past the pain even when she feels a hit to her solar plexus, this was the least painful instead it felt as if a trunk hidden away in the attic was finally opened and inside was boundless treasure. Feeling pure power rush through her, moaning as the magic glides across her skin and through her body. Opening her eyes once again and finding herself back in the field, Zelda stands slowly feeling a gentle fire course from the top of her head to where she just felt her power unlock. Moving slowly feeling her feet wanting to move, she begins to run feeling her feet connect with the Earth each step burning with strength and power making run faster and harder. Laughing she runs through the field, letting the raw power spill out and touch the Earth before stopping just at the edge of the field. The Earth held its own power and she could now feel it rushing through and blending with hers, for the first time she felt like she knew herself completely.

Standing at the edge of the field she opens all six of the chakras and looks out at what Zelda could only describe as the universe, looking to her right she sees Eve standing next to her smiling. “There is but one chakra left, the sacral. For you to be at your full magical potential this chakra must be open.”

“The sacral, which does that represent.”

“Sex, I know your hesitation I understand it.” Turning Eve smiles at Zelda. “This will all be spiritual and metaphysical nothing is actually happening in your room; we are merely lying next to one another. In a way this will be sex, because for this to work we will have to be intimate, but it will only be on this spiritual plain not on the physical plain.”

Turning back Zelda blinks and looks down realizing she was not standing in the field anymore, looking back at Eve she cries lightly. “I know this is important but,” Places a hand on her heart chakra. “it doesn’t feel right without Marie. This may all be here in a spiritual sense, but it still feels like betrayal and I do not want anyone else but her. I can’t be with anyone else but Marie, no matter what plain it is on.” Eve nods at Zelda’s words then takes her hands in hers.

“Then we will have to make that happen.” Before Zelda can speak, she feels herself being teleported, gasping and taking in her surroundings. Realizing she is inside a house, not seeing Eve and noticing she was now wearing a white linen dress.

“Ma Cherie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love a cliffhanger *smirks and runs off to write more*

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments all of it please I really want some feedback I am actually rereading the Cthulhu Mythos right now to try and get as much right as I possibly can for later chapters. But yeah...let me know. *shrugs with hesitation*


End file.
